Butterflies Don't Lie
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Gabriella didn't ever want to admit that she loved Ryan Evans, but she knew that she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit it. Song fic to Kaci Brown's Butterflies Don't Lie


_**Title: Butterflies Don't Lie**_

_**Fandom: High School Musical**_

_**Pairing: Ryan/Gabriella**_

_**Type: Songfic to the song by Kaci Brown**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Summary: Gabriella Montez would have never pictured herself falling for East High's drama king, Ryan Evans, but whenever he comes near her, she feels like she's never felt before, and she knows Butterflies Don't Lie.**_

_**You walk by  
and my heart beats  
a thousand times at once it seems**_

_**and every time you look at me  
I have to tell myself to breath  
with just a smile you capture me  
and I start to melt  
Emotions then take over me  
like I've never felt**_

Gabriella Montez stood quietly at her locker, packing up her books for the day.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Ryan Evans walking by with a rather happy look on his face.

Ever since the beginning of the term, Gabriella felt so different around him. She didn't just think of him as Ryan Evans, the Ice Queen's brother. She saw him as so much more than that, especially since he had lost his Broadway getup, and finally, after a year and a half of knowing him, he had transformed into a normal guy.

Today was no different, He walked by Gabriella wearing an icy blue polo shirt, faded jeans, and white and silver Etnies shoes on.

He shot her a glance, flipping up his hand to say hello.

She smiled and replied, "Hey Ry-I mean Ryan."

"'Sup Gabby." He said.

She bit her lip and turned around into her locker.

She had never felt this way before, well, that is, ever since Troy.

Troy broke her heart, it hurt like crazy, but she knew she could and would move on, because he was just a boy, he dumps her, life goes on.

She was actually pretty happy when he set her free, because she had been living under his trap of deception for a long time now, and she was tired of his lies and his game.

_**I **__**could tell my heart each time  
it isn't love you're just some guy  
there's nothing there and what I feel  
is my head  
it isn't real  
But I can't deny  
can't even try  
'cause I know inside  
butterflies don't lie  
**_

When she saw Ryan, it was the same feeling she got with Troy, if not stronger, but knowing how it felt to feel that way, and then get dropped flat on her face made her wonder if Ryan would hurt her like Troy did, that's why Gabriella decided it's best just to assume it's only a crush, nothing more.

When she finally got the courage to tell Taylor that she had these feelings for Ryan, Taylor told her straight up, she had never seen her glow as much as she did when she talks about Ryan. Gabriella tried to just blush and move on. But she knew it was true, she just didn't want to admit it. All the signs added up to be positive, she knew that her heart wasn't lying to her, she knew at that moment in time, she loved Ryan Evans.

_**  
Is there a chance,  
you could be mine?  
if I let you see inside  
or do you love somebo**__**dy else  
should I keep this to myself?  
I could risk a broken heart   
by telling you the truth  
or I could keep my secret safe**_

The next day Gabriella sat outside in the school yard eating her lunch with Kelsi and Taylor when she saw him.

He walked past her smiled and waved.

Gabriella returned his smile.

Taylor looked at her and grinned.

"Shut up!" Gabriella laughed.

Later that day in History class, Gabriella sat in the back of the class and absent mindedly looked out the window.

She glanced up at the front of the room to see Ryan sitting beside a rather pretty auburn headed girl.

She was leaned over, showing him something in her notes.

Gabriella couldn't help but wonder if her liked her by the look on his face.

She also wondered if she should just walk up and tell him the truth, or just keep it to herself and go on like usual.

She had a premonition that if she did tell him, she would get the whole, "I don't know, Gabby, I think we should just be friend for right now." Thing.

The whole mental picture of that scene crushed her, knowing how awkward it would make both of them feel.

_****_

and when I see you

I could tell my heart each time  
it isn't love you're just some guy  
there's nothing there and what I feel  
is my head  
it isn't real  
But I can't deny  
can't even try  
'cause I know inside  
butterflies don't lie

At the end of the day, Gabriella went through her usual of packing up her book bag, re doing her homework list on the dry erase board in her locker, and getting her lunch box of the top of the set of lockers and getting ready to go home when it happened.

She glanced over to the two double doors that led to the series of lockers.

Ryan was walking over in her direction.

Gabriella's heart did a flip as he stopped dead in front of her.

"Hey Gabriella, would you, I mean, do you want to go to the country club with me this weekend?" he asked, turning a light shade of pink and looking towards the cafeteria, as if planning his escape if she said no.

Gabriella's mind raced, "Yes, Ryan, I would love to." She smiled.

"Really!" Ryan exclaimed, "I mean, cool."

Gabriella laughed.

"See you later, Ry."

"See yah, Gabby." He said walking over towards the double doors.

_****_

Once again,  
there you are  
anxious_** lips, nervous heart  
butterfly fluttering  
could only mean one thing  
**_

"Hold on!" Ryan said, turning around to face Gabriella.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

Ryan walked back over to her and looked at her for a second before leaning in, and backing away, and then leaning in again and kissing her smack on the lips.

Gabriella sighed as Ryan backed up.

"See you tomorrow, Gabriella." He said, pursing his lips and waving good-bye.

"See you Ryan." She sighed, before picking up her book bag and leaving the school.

Gabriella smiled as she got in the car and watched Ryan pull out of the parking lot.

"I was wrong all along." She said, putting the key in the ignition and departing the parking lot.

_**  
I could tell my heart each time  
it isn't love you're just some guy  
there's nothing there and what I feel  
is my head  
it isn't real  
But I can't deny  
can't even try  
'cause I know inside  
butterflies don't lie**_


End file.
